A Deadly Game
by Cas-kett
Summary: After the finale, I had to write out my sad feelings that I felt for Beckett. So here's my take on how Beckett was feeling the moment Castle walked away. I also have my idea of what season 3 will be like when Castle comes back...enjoy and I love feedback!
1. Chapter 1: Letting your guard down

_Pain_ is what came as Beckett watched Castle walk away for the last time. He said he would be back in the fall. He said it had been great. And then a handshake. The butterflies that had just came into Beckett's stomach and heart, disapeared before they could actually flutter. Beckett hesitated for a moment before letting out the last thing she'd say to Castle, until she would see him again in three months.

"See you in the fall?" Beckett asked nervously, with a small crack in her soft voice. Castle turned around slowly with his ex-wife, Gina, alongside him. He looked up at the detective, who's heart had dropped without warning.

"See you in the fall." Castle replied, with a quick smile and unawareness of what was happening inside Beckett. He turned away with Gina, and headed towards the precinct elevators. It was the hardest thing to watch, not just in Beckett's eyes, but also in the eyes of the people who were standing behind the glass door witnessing the heart break come upon her.

She watched Castle for a brief moment, as he walked together, with Gina, towards their summer away from the city- away from Beckett. She blinked slowly, looking up at the ceiling to hold back tears. She then felt her heart feel disapointed as she looked down at the ground and let out what breath she had left in her after being hit so hard. Lanie watched her friend and felt her pain. Ryan and Esposito also could see the hurt in their partners eyes, along with their Captain.

Kate kept her eyes locked on the floor and didn't want to look up, knowing that she was being watched. Yesturday she was in a relationship. A great relationship with a guy who had done nothing wrong. But she was looking for something more. Something that made her feel alive in many ways. Something that made her feel excited about arriving to her desk every morning, when there was a cup of coffee awaiting her arrival. Something that could make a bad day seem so far away and unreal by knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. Something that had been in front of her all this time...Castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Another season fades away

A lot can happen in four months. A summer can easily change things. Change people. Change feelings. For Detective Kate Beckett, it was a long summer. A summer full of solving crime each week, moving into her new apartment and painting it, going out with her friend Lanie when she felt like she was up for it- which wasn't often, and heartbreak. She went over it in her mind over and over again. The last words he said to her before he walked away for four months: "See you in the fall." Out of all the words he had ever said to her, which was always a lot, these hit her hard. They meant that he was leaving. They meant that he wouldn't be there the next day with coffee, waiting to annoy her with his witty remarks- that she secretly liked. They meant that when ever she would be on her way to a crime scene, she would have no one to call. There was a time in June where she did accidentally call him. She didn't even realize it. She had gotten so used to him being around and their daily routine, that she forgot. She was so shocked when she heard him pick up that morning.

"This is a surprise." Castle answered. Beckett's eye's opened wide, and her face grew red- even though he couldn't see it.

"Castle?" Beckett asked, surprised.

"You sound more surprised than me...and you're the one who you called. Is everything okay?" Castle asked.

"A..yeah. I um..I must've hit your name by accident, sorry." Beckett said nervously. Beckett could hear another voice in the background- Gina.

"Nothing to be sorry about Beckett. I'm just writing about you, well Nikki."

"Hm, and how is my alter ego doing?"

"She is currently tied up in a chair...but I'm still tweeking it." Castle spoke.

"This should be good." Beckett said, with sarcasm in her voice.

"It was great to hear from you, Kate. Even if it was by accident." Castle said, as he smiled.

"Yeah, you too Castle." Beckett smiled. And they hung up.

It had been another three months since that "accidental" phone call. Summer was coming to an end. The weather was becoming slighlty breezier, but still sunny. The city streets filled with people hurrying off to work, tourists taking pictures, people jogging, and the occasional street vendor. Detective Beckett had finally felt better, in what seemed like a long time. She was in the elevator, alone, on her way up to her squad room. She had gotten used to the silence that she once had, before Castle. The elevator doors opened and she made her way towards her desk. Each stride she took showed confidence. Her heels echoed in the hall, since it was still very early in the morning- not a lot of people were around yet. She nodded hi to one of her fellow Detective's and continued to walk. She was wearing long gray dress pants with a black belt, that complimented her long legs. Her badge clipped to her side. Her blouse was a black button-up, tucked into her pants. Her hair had grown longer over the summer, and was straightened perfectly down a little passed her shoulders.

She walked up to her desk, and wheeled out her chair that she had just been sitting in only five hours ago. But before she even wheel herself towards her desk, she looked up and froze. Her heart skipped a beat and her brow furrowed to what was sitting in front of her. Something that she had gotten used to getting for herself every morning.

A cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3: Feels like he never left

The coffee sat on her desk in a white, large to-go cup from a cafe' up the street. Beckett looked at it with curiosity, and slowly cased the room with her eyes looking for any signs of Castle. She turned herself, in her chair, around quickly to the sound of footsteps. Her heart skipped a beat. It was just another cop walking towards the stairs to the work-out room. Beckett let out a breath and turned back, she jumped. She was startled by a man sitting in the chair next to her desk.

"Don't tell me you don't drink coffee anymore?" Castle said, with a smile. Beckett's heart dropped and she felt all the feelings once again, that she tried so hard to put away. She smiled back at him, with her big eyes and her soft lips.

"A non-fat latte', with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla." Castle said, in a tone that made him seem proud of himself for knowing her favorite drink.

"Actually, I've been getting three pumps these days, but I'll take it." Beckett smiled. She took the lid off the drink and inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla.

"Three? A summer really can change things." Castle spoke with a smile. Beckett looked up from her coffee and right into his dreamy gaze. He had no idea how hard those words hit Beckett.

"I didn't realize you were back in the city." Beckett said, she kept her eyes fixed on him. He had a slight tan, and his face was lightly shadowed. His hair seemed more lighter, thanks to the Hampton sunlight. He was wearing a light gray button-up shirt with two buttons undone at the top, and dark blue jeans. His black jacket was hung over the back of his chair, he seemed to be comfortable back in his old habitat. It was almost as if he never left.

"I've been back for about a week, actually. Alexis and I have been spending time together, since she was at Princeton all summer. How about you, how are you detective?" Castle asked, as he looked into her big beautiful eyes. He was trying to stare at her too much, but he was so happy to see her face and to hear her voice. He didn't realize how much he missed her until this moment.

"I'm..." Beckett hesitated for a moment and lied, "good."

Beckett smiled, but on the inside she was nervous. She didn't want to ask her next question, but it was killing her. But Castle must've read her mind and answered it for her.

"Gina's happy that she's got her hands on my manuscript. So I'm officially done with book number two, and I'm ready to get back to crime solving. That is if you still want me around, or have you gotten used to not having a sidekick?" Castle asked. His eyes were lit up and easy to look into.

Castle stared into Beckett's eyes. It was still quiet in the squad room, if it was any quieter you would be able to hear the heart's thumping coming from the both of them. Castle had watched her from the break room as she walked in, unaware of his presence. His heart was still feeling something for her. He felt it was unfair to Gina, they weren't officially back together, but they were complicated.

"I have to admit it's been quiet, and a hell of a lot easier to not have to worry if you're going to stay in the car or not," Beckett joked, "but it hasn't been as… _fun_ since you've been gone." Beckett admitted, but with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, I'm sure Demming was great company." Castle spoke. Just speaking his name made Castle feel a bit of annoyance. She creased her brow for a moment in confusion to his remark. Beckett forgot that she never told him that she dumped him. So much happened that night Castle left, that she never got around to telling him.

"Actually, there is no..." Beckett went to say, until she was interrupted by a yell from the elevator.

"Castle?" A voice yelled out.

"Hey bro, you're back!" Esposito said, happily. Both him and Ryan were walking over with smiles on their faces, as they came up to give a brotherly greeting to their novelist pal.

"Hey my boys!" Castle said, excitedly.

Once again, like many countless times before, Ryan and Esposito interrupted Beckett and Castle during a serious moment. Beckett watched as the three guys gave each other a brotherly hug. She wondered why he didn't hug her? It wasn't as if she was the most open and welcoming person for a hug, so she figured Castle thought it was something she wouldn't take to well. But still she wished he would.


	4. Chapter 4: Castle was back

**Thank you to all my readers and everyone for your awesome feedback! I honestly enjoy reading what you guys think, good or bad. Sorry it has been a while between chapters, I have been crazy busy lately. And I have a few more coming, and I'm making them longer. Enjoy guys!**

"Oh man I missed this." Castle sighed, as he plopped himself back into his brown chair that had been empty for months. Beckett looked at him and smiled, then looked back at her computer.

"So," Castle continued, "how's solving murders without me been?" Castle asked.

"Like it was before I met you…quiet." Beckett joked. Castle smiled, and Beckett couldn't help but smile back into his blue eyes.

"Well then I'm sorry to say that your crime scenes are about to get a bit louder now." Castle smirked. Beckett let out a small laugh. She missed this banter more than she thought she did.

"As long as you bring the coffee every morning Castle, then I guess I can keep you around." Beckett smirked, as she sipped her latte'.

"Well then every coffee shop and street vendor in Manhattan will be in _very_ good business, because I'm not going anywhere." Castle spoke, as he stared into Beckett's beautiful eyes. Her lashes were long and perfectly curled. She was easy to look at, even in silence; Castle could stare at her all day. Beckett blinked softly and let a smile creep onto her left side of her face. She hoped he meant it.

At the same time, from across the room, Esposito and Ryan were sitting at their desks. Ryan was finishing up a report before the captain arrived, and Esposito was tossing a ball into the air above himself as he leaned back. Then they each heard the sound of laughter coming from their boss' desk, something that hadn't heard in a while.

"Hey man, looks like things back to normal." Esposito nodded over towards a smiling Castle and a laughing Beckett.

"What do you think they're saying?" Ryan asked, as he stopped typing and looked at the two with his bright blue eyes.

"Not what's on their minds, I can tell you that bro." Esposito said without skipping a beat. Ryan raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly in agreement.

Just then the sound of Beckett's phone rang loudly in the quiet squad room, and interrupted both conversations.

"Beckett," she answered, "okay on our way."

"Oh boy, my first murder of the season." Castle said, like a little boy excited to go to Disney World. Beckett rolled her eyes in a cute way with a smile, and got up out of her chair as she grabbed her jacket.

"What do we got boss?" Esposito asked, as he and Ryan stood up putting on their jackets as well.

"We have a murder on 86th and Lex." Beckett informed, as she walked with Castle towards the elevators. Ryan and Esposito followed right behind them.

"Can I drive?" Castle asked, innocently. Beckett hit the elevator button and the doors opened instantly. She turned to him with a witty look on her face, and walked into the elevator backwards as she spoke.

"Wow, Castle, you must've been in the Hampton sun too long." Beckett smirked. Both guys laughed, and Castle smiled as they entered the elevator also.

Castle was back.


	5. Chapter 5: We could take a cab

As they pulled up to the scene, Castle couldn't help but feel happy to be back to working cases with Beckett again. They each got out of the car, and headed towards the yellow crime scene tape. Once again, like every case before, Beckett could feel the same feeling she felt when she crossed her own mother's crime scene tape. Castle held up the bright yellow tape motioned, like a gentleman, for Beckett to go first.

"Ladies first." Castle spoke. Beckett ducked under the tape, and Castle followed. But a foul smell came out of no-where and Beckett stopped abruptly, making Castle bump into her.

"Oops, sorry…what's wron…" Castle went to say, but then he figured it out on his own as he stepped forward into the odor.

"Oh man! I know I've been gone for a few months, but that is _not_ a normal New York smell, and there are many." Castle said loudly. They were standing in front of a taxi- the crime scene.

"And the loudness begins…" Beckett spoke, as she smiled and stepped forward towards the yellow cab. Lanie's head popped up out of the driver's side.

"Castle? I didn't know you were back, nobody told me." Lanie said, as she looked at Beckett. Beckett opened her eyes wide for Lanie to stop before she would begin.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise…but apparently it wasn't a very good one for this guy." Castle nodded as he bent over and looked in at the body of what looked like a cab driver. The man was wearing a baseball cap over his short brown hair. He had on a plain blue t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and a watch on his right wrist. He was actually a good looking guy, possibly in his early thirties. Beckett stared at him and studied the scene for a moment.

"How long has he been in here like this?" Beckett asked. As she stared at the lifeless victim.

"By the amount of lividity set underneath him and rigor, I'd say about almost a day. He's pretty stiff. And with the heat of the weather and being in this car, the smell tells me I'm right." Lanie spoke.

"He doesn't look like a cab driver to me. He's too…clean." Castle said, as he pointed out the clean cut shave, and nicely clean nails. Beckett leaned in on the passenger side to take a closer look, and Castle leaned in behind her as well.

"C.O.D is a gun shot to the head," Lanie said as she lifted the hat, "tells me he was dead before being left in the car to simmer. Also his body was hard to move for me to check for any other wounds, he's starting to stick."

"No I.D. All cab drivers are supposed to keep their I.D's up here is sight." Castle said, as he observed the car and pointed with his blue gloved finger. Beckett turned to look and then felt Castle right next to her, he was rather close. She tried to ignore it, and turned back to the body.

"We're not sure who our vic is yet. We dusted prints off of his fingers and running them now through AFIS. " Esposito chimed in.

"Looks as though somebody took the cabbie's license and wallet. We got nothing so far." Ryan added, holding his notepad and writing. Then his cell phone rang.

"Just a body and… a broken watch." Beckett added.

"10:00PM. Looks cracked, maybe it broke while in a struggle with his offenders. Could be the time of death." Beckett said, as she looked at the expensive Armani watch on the man's wrist.

"Expensive taste for a cabbie, and that's not a knock off." Castle continued, "Check for an engraving on the back, a lot of times people have them engraved with a corny line like, _'time slows down when you're around.' 'Time stands still.' 'Time...' _" Castle went on until Beckett cut him off.

"Time for you to zip it." Beckett said, she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow the whole time he was going on. He smiled. Beckett took the watch off of the man's wrist and read the back of it.

"_To Scotty, with love K." _Beckett bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Yo Beckett, we just ran the plate and cab number. Belongs to Manhattan, and the drivers name is Ricardo Vasquez. He's alive and in Harlem, Ryan just spoke with the cab company and they reported this cab stolen two days ago." Esposito said as he leaned in the backseat.

"Looks like this guy hailed the wrong cab." Castle added. Beckett looked at him and he just smiled. She had to admit that she was glad to have his wittiness back at her side.

"Have CSU dust for prints on the steering wheel and driver's seat. Eliminate Ricardo's prints after we get an alibi from him. Someone had to of driven this car to this spot, to leave the body." Beckett ordered, as Esposito nodded.

"Hey Beckett." Ryan yelled from behind the taxi. Beckett stood up and Castle did too, there they were staring at each other again in silence. Castle's blue eyes made Beckett melt, she did the same to him. Then she snapped out of it and turned to Ryan.

"What'd you got?" Beckett asked, acting as normal as possible.

"Bag in the trunk," Ryan unzipped it, "bloody- expensive clothes and wallet." Ryan informed her, as Beckett took the wallet from him.

"Scott Davis. Thirty four years old, lives in…" Beckett read.

"Let me guess, not Harlem. Looks like an East Sider for sure." Castle spoke.

"Off of 3rd avenue to be exact. He only lives few blocks away." Beckett replied.

"If you're all done here, I'm going to get him back to the morgue." Lanie spoke. Beckett nodded.

"Nice seeing you Lanie." Castle said, in a clever tone. He waved and walked over with Esposito and Ryan to brain storm. Lanie watched him and walked over to Beckett, who was still looking through the bag of clothes.

"You too Castle." Lanie yelled back. "It is nice seeing him, isn't it?" Lanie asked, but it felt more like her telling Beckett. Beckett looked up with a look of embarrassment, even though he wasn't close enough to hear.

"Lanie." Beckett had a tone of 'please not now.' Lanie had a smirk on her face as she walked towards the M.E. van and Beckett could just hear her saying 'gurl…' in her mind.

Beckett walked over to the boys ad had them stay behind to get any more evidence that they could find, and also to ask around the neighborhood if they saw or heard anything unusual. Beckett and Castle headed over to the car and got in to head to their victim's apartment.

"I admit I missed all this, except this spring that hits me in the ass." Castle remarked, as he looked underneath himself. Beckett shook her head with a smile.

"Weird how they changed him out of his _Armani_ into jeans and a t-shirt. I don't get the purpose, he was dead already." Castle said, as he creased his brow.

"And why leave it in the trunk with his wallet? That leaves out robbery." Beckett added. Beckett turned her key to start the car, but it did nothing. Only the sound of a dead engine. She tried again two more times.

"Seriously?" Beckett said to herself, as if she was alone. Castle leaned over towards her, only inches from her face, she turned to face him and got nervous.

"We could take a cab."


	6. Chapter 6: Walk and talk

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I apologize for the long wait between chapters! I have been working a lot and have finally found some time to write. Thank you to all the readers and feedback **** I appreciate it and always love to hear what people think! **

Beckett and Castle decided to walk to the victim's apartment, seeing as how it was only a few blocks away. They walked in silence for a few minutes, which was unusual for them- or at least Castle. Castle glanced at his partner every now and again to catch a glimpse of the woman he missed, secretly. Beckett also would let her eyes wander over to her left to look at him. They walked in sync together across the sunny street. Beckett looked over, again, and caught his blue eyes looking back.

"What?" Castle asked, with a smile. Beckett smiled back.

"Nothing." Beckett said innocently.

"So, are you coming to my book launch party?" Castle asked. Beckett knew she had no choice but to go, or she would never hear the end of it until she'd agree. Plus she enjoyed getting dressed up for events and parties Castle had, she always found it entertaining to watch the look on his face when he'd see her in something other than in her "police vest."

"When is it?" Beckett asked.

"This Saturday night. Please come, it'll be fun. I mean, without you there would be no Nikki Heat, and without a Nikki Heat there would be no book, and without a book there would be no party." Castle said.

"I'm sure with or without the book, you would still be having a party somewhere." Beckett joked.

Castle smiled.

"This weekend? That's really…" Beckett went.

"Short notice, I know. Sorry, I've just been… I should've called or texted… or _**tweeted**_." Castle opened his eyes wide jokingly at the word "tweeted."

They were still walking on the sidewalk, only a few more blocks from their destination.

"You can bring Demming…if you want." Castle said. It killed him to say it. Beckett stopped walking, and faced him.

"Actually, Castle, I've been meaning to tell you…there is no Demming. There hasn't been, for a while." Beckett confessed. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, but she was still holding back.

"How long is a while?" Castle asked, curiously. Castle felt happy to hear this news, but put on his poker face to keep in the emotion.

"Right before you left, actually."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I broke it off with him." Kate said, as she began to walk again. They only had one more block to go.

"I'm sorry, Beckett."

"You are? I mean, I just never thought you liked him."

"What gave you that impression?"

"Oh c'mon, eye rolling, always mumbling under your breath whenever he came around, or was mentioned." Beckett exclaimed. Castle looked shocked and defensive as she spoke. But she was right. He couldn't believe she noticed all that.

"I'm a Detective. It's a part of my job to read people, even the ones I'm friends with." Beckett said.

"Not to pry, but why did you break up with him? Not that I care…" Castle said. Beckett stopped again, and thought of what to say.

"It just wasn't what I was looking for." Castle watched her as she walked a few steps away from him. He hesitated for a moment before beginning to walk again. He was surprised, and wondered why she hadn't told him this, months ago.

"And what is it that you're looking for, Detective?" Castle asked, as he caught up with her. Beckett didn't expect this question, and froze. It felt like déjà vu. Only a few months ago, she said that exact same thing and received the same question from Tom, but only this time around what she was looking for was right in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7: Sevens

_**Thank you to all of my readers and for all the fantastic feedback! I always appreciate it. I am working on more. I'm trying to throw in some crime, as you will read below. Many people are commenting on how they want more serious, and for them to talk. I am getting there, I promise! I already have the next few chapters finished, just working on one more until the Book launch party chapter. Please bare with me, I'm trying to keep it interesting and almost like an episode. Thank's! -Ashley**_

Beckett's phone rang, interrupting them.

"Beckett." She answered. She was sort of relieved. Castle watched as she nodded through her conversation, as if the person on the other end could see her.

"Okay, thanks. Let me know if you find more." Beckett finished. She hung up and looked at a curious faced Castle.

"Ryan and Esposito ran a deeper background check on our victim, and found out our guy had a bit of a gambling problem." Beckett informed.

"Owes someone money maybe? Or it was a game of strip poker, since he was undressed… at some point." Castle joked, "It's always the rich guys."

"You don't say…" Beckett remarked, as she rolled her eyes. Castle smiled.

There was a man at the doors of the apartment building, he greeted them and opened the door.

They walked through the marble floored lobby and headed towards the elevator doors. Beckett pushed the number "seven" on the elevator button. The doors opened after a few seconds, of silence, and they stepped in.

"So, you never answered my question." Castle spoke, out of the blue. Beckett had forgotten that he even asked it after Esposito called.

"I hope you're coming." Castle added, he smiled. Beckett realized he was talking about the book launch party and not the 'what is it that you're looking for?' question.

"Oh…the party, right. Um…yeah, of course. I'll be there." Beckett replied with a smile, and nodded. Castle smiled back. Ding! The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out. They walked down the hallway to a white door with the number seven on it.

"Seventh floor. Seven on the door. Lucky number, what if he is one of those people who have things all in order and organized in sevens?" Castle joked. Beckett shook her head smiling.

Beckett went to knock on the apartment door, but it was already open. The fun immediately halted. Beckett grew cautious, and curious. She and Castle both looked at each other. Beckett took her gun out of her holster and slowly knocked the door open. She stepped into the apartment, cautiously, looking left and right for any signs of danger. Castle followed slowly, and made sure to stay out of the way. Beckett progressed her way into the kitchen, and then retraced her steps towards the hallway. She peeked her head into the bathroom and then into the office- nothing. She carefully walked into the bedroom. It was very clean, and nicely decorated. Convinced that there was no harm, Beckett withdrew her weapon and put it away.

"Nice digs. Definetly a bachelor." Castle admired.

"What makes you so sure?" Beckett asked. Castle always made assumptions based on just a few looks.

"Look at the place. It's neat, organized. There's no pictures anywhere of a family, or girlfriend. No food in the fridge, which means he goes out a lot, or always working- so take-out. And everything appears to be…" Castle opened a few dresser drawers, "a mans wardrobe. No sign of a female being here…well for more than one night anyways." Castle raised both eyebrows, Beckett blushed slightly.

"When ,and why did you look in the fridge?" Beckett asked, confused.

"I was kinda hoping my _"everything organized in sevens"_ theory was…true." Castle confessed. Beckett wasn't surprised.

Beckett walked towards the open closet and admired the nicely hung jackets and shirts. She put on a pair of gloves and looked through carefully.

"The bloody clothes in the trunk of the car are definitely his, by the looks of his Armani, Hugo…" Beckett stopped.

"Castle." Beckett said, in a tone that suggested she found something.

"What'd you find?" Castle asked, as he walked over away from the dressed.

"More like what found him?" Beckett said, as Castle approached. Castle looked into the closet and saw on the wall behind the clothes Beckett had separated, was writing in big letters on the wall. It was in red, and there was a line drawn across with dates marked on sections of it and small scribbled writing. It almost looked like a murder board.

"Whoa…something tells me that isn't a part of his wardrobe." Castle remarked.


	8. Chapter 8: Observe

"This is Detective Kate Beckett, badge number 41319…" Beckett spoke into her cell phone. She was calling for a search warrant.

Castle kept reading each small scribble marked on the line. There were dates all leading up to yesterday.

"Final payment." Castle read on the last marked red line.

"What?" Beckett asked, as she hung up.

"Oh, a… the last day marked says 'final payment.' The last day was yesterday, Monday."

"The day he was murdered." Beckett added.

"So he obviously owed somebody." Castle said, as he looked back at Beckett. She was studying the writing.

"Owed them so much it was worth killing for." Beckett concluded.

CSU came in to take pictures of the wall inside the closet. They also dusted for any prints on the wall and doorknob's of the apartment.

"You know for such a nice place, and neat guy, he doesn't seem like the type to leave the door ajar." Beckett pointed out.

"Perhaps somebody else left it that way, the same somebody who left this threat on Davis' wall." Castle added.

Beckett instructed the crime scene unit to send copies of the photos to the precinct, once they were finished. The apartment door now had two police officers guarding it, and was covered with yellow crime scene tape. Beckett and Castle headed towards the elevator and made their way down to the marble floored lobby. Once outside, Beckett and Castle saw two people waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Castle asked.

"Heard you needed ride." Esposito said, with a smile. Ryan had a smile on his face too. Both detectives were wearing black suits. Esposito had on a white button- up shirt with a purple striped tie. Ryan had a light gray button- up shirt, with a black and gray striped tie.

"Shot-gun." Castle exclaimed, like a little boy. Beckett looked at him.

"Sorry Castle, but our car…I always get shot gun." Ryan said, with a smile.

"Whatever makes you happy," Castle said as he opened the car door to the backseat, "Honeymilk."

"Let's just get back to the precinct." Beckett said, as she walked up in front of Esposito and Ryan.

Beckett scooted into the backseat and then Castle. Esposito started the car and they started to drive.

"The last time I was in the back of one these I was handcuffed." Castle remarked.

"I can make that happen again if you'd like Castle." Beckett said, grinning.

_**Back at the precinct.**_

Ryan and Esposito were sitting in the meeting room, looking through their victims' information. Castle sat down with a coffee in his hand, at Beckett's desk.

"Castle. I heard you were back." Captain Montgomery said, coming out of his office. Castle turned his head and stood up to greet him.

"Captain Montgomery. How are you? Still raising the stakes at the poker table with the mayor?" Castle laughed and Montgomery laughed, shaking hands.

"We've missed you at our poker games. And here, glad you're still working with us."

"I'm not quite done with assisting…Beckett." Castle saw her approaching them. The three of them stood there.

"Sir." Beckett said. The captain looked at the two, and decided to let them be alone.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work." Montgomery said, as he turned around.

"Next week, poker…my place!" Castle hollered, as the captain smiled in agreement- walking into his office.

"Do you really think you're ready to lose so soon Castle?" Beckett smiled.

"Oooh, very funny." Castle laughed with sarcasm, as he sat back down. Beckett set down her green 'Innocent Bystander' mug, and wheeled her chair in. Beckett opened a file that had pictures of the writing they found.

Castle slowly studied his partner as she read the case file. Her eyes were focused on the words and photos, and were unaware of his gaze upon her. Her eyes were big, green at times and brown. They could be deadly in an interrogation, but soft and beautiful in a conversation. Castle observed her long brown hair that had grown past her shoulders. Months ago it was just meeting her shoulders, but anyway she had it- he liked it. As Castle looked at her hair he glanced back at her eyes- they were staring back.

"What?" Beckett smiled.

"A…nothing…I'm just… looking." Castle said with a smile. Beckett blushed a little, and hoped he couldn't see. She creased her brow slightly to his remark. She felt butterflies again.

"Yo Beckett, found something in our vic's financials. Large amounts of money taken out of his bank account for the past six months, the last transaction made was on Monday morning." Esposito informed, handing the file to Beckett. Castle looked down at the file, they were both trying to act as if they weren't interrupted- which they were.

"These are large amounts of money. But on the wall, the amounts marked across were always the same- one- thousand dollars. So why was he taking more than what he needed to pay off this debt he owed?" Castle added, pointing to the photos.

"Okay so the killer had dates of when and how he or she wanted their money." Beckett said, biting her lower lip and furrowing her brow. Castle loved when she'd do that.

"Our vic lived alone, and we haven't found any relatives. People he worked with said he always would be in early and stay late except he would always leave every Monday and Wednesday night at 5pm." Ryan added.

"Monday and…those are all the days marked on the wall." Castle observed.

"So he's single, keeps to himself, _has_ the money to pay off whoever our suspect is but doesn't…" Beckett trailed off as she studied the murder board. There was a big question mark under the big bolded letter **'SUSPECT'.**

"Just got a call on who our vic may have owed money to. Vinny Dobbs. Works as a delivery guy downtown, and has quite a rap sheet." Ryan said.

"Delivery man by day, killer by night." Castle said in a clever tone.

"Lets go tell him that we got his message." Beckett added.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodnight

Castle and Beckett went downtown to pick up their guy for questioning. Vinny Dobbs was covered in tattoos and had the look of a murderer written all over him…literally. He was a medium built guy, bald, and in his mid to late thirties. When Beckett said the name of their victim to him, he laughed and started to run. Little did he know, team Esposito and Ryan were waiting right outside. That gave Beckett enough to have him brought back to the twelfth.

"Where were you Monday night between 9pm and midnight?" Beckett asked, but made it seem more like a demand. Castle sat next to her, on her right, closely. He loved interrogations, it's one of the first things he went through with Beckett when they met- which drew him to her even more.

"Really? That's what you're going to start with?" Vinny snapped back, laughing.

"Well, we could always start with your confession for killing Scott Davis and then arrest you." Beckett remarked. The suspects smile started to fade, and he seemed nervous.

"Are you kidding? You're joking right?" Vinny exclaimed.

"The part where she put handcuffs on you wasn't serious enough?" Castle threw in.

"I didn't do it." Vinny defended.

"Classic line. I've written that at least hundred times." Castle said.

"And I've heard it at least a thousand times." Beckett added. They were ganging up on him.

"I wasn't even in the city. I was with my family in New Jersey that night, and got a ticket for driving through the EZPASS by accident." Vinny said. Beckett could feel like this wasn't their guy, but continued.

"Your file says that you're out on parole. Aggravated assault, robbery…" Beckett read.

"Look, I only knew Scott because of the money he owed me."

"A thousand dollars every Monday and Wednesday." Castle said.

"A thousand? I wish. He owed me only a couple hundred, which I knew he had. The guys loaded. So I sent a guy over to rough him up a bit, not kill him."

"Where was this extra money going?" Castle mumbled to Beckett.

They finished questioning Vinny and concluded that he was not their suspect. Beckett told him not to leave town and to expect to hear from her soon. Castle and Beckett were back at her desk staring at the murder board without a suspect. Beckett sat on her desk, letting her feet dangle inches from the floor. And Castle sat in the chair next to her. They went back and forth for awhile with ideas, theories, and a little banter of what may have happened. But nothing. Castle went back and forth from the espresso machine, to Beckett's desk countless times. He didn't mind though. He loved being there, with her. All summer he felt like something, or someone was missing- he just didn't realize how much until he had actually left the city.

Beckett and Castle were pretty much the only ones left in the squad room. Ryan and Esposito left already, as did Montgomery a few hours ago. Beckett was sitting on her desk, and Castle was now too. He could smell the scent of cherries coming from her. He inhaled it deeply, but quietly. A small smirk appeared on his face. Beckett, unaware, was also admiring the smell of his mild cologne and him just being there with her. They stared at the murder board. Arms touching each other, not even realizing that they thinking about each other.

"Well I should probably get home. It's getting…it is late. Wow, time goes by when you're solving crime." Castle smirked. Beckett smiled. Her insides felt week again. Was the day already over?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Beckett asked, anxiously.

"You don't have to guess detective…I will be." Castle smiled. He put on his jacket and turned back to Beckett.

"Good night." Castle said.

"Night Castle." Beckett replied. Beckett watched as he headed towards the elevator.'_Good night'_ sounding so much better than the last words he left her with, months before- _'see you in the fall.'_


	10. Chapter 10: Timeline

"Hey dad. How was your first day back?" Alexis asked as her father walked in the apartment. She was sitting at the dining room table with a books stacked up on the table, and some note cards laying out next to a sandwich on a plate.

"Dead body in a taxi, same old same old." Castle answered, as his kissed his daughter on the head. She smiled.

"So, how's Beckett?" Alexis asked, abruptly.

"Fine…why?" Castle said getting ready to bite into her sandwich.

"No reason." Alexis responded, snatching her late night snack back from her dad.

"Now how come when I got home from the Hamptons, you didn't ask how Gina was right away? But I come home from my first day back at the precinct and you ask about Beckett." Castle said.

"Dad, first of all you didn't come home with Gina. She left before you did. So that tells me it went badly, so I thought I wouldn't ask. But you came in just now happy, and with that look on your face that you have after seeing…" Alexis went, but Castle's phone rang interrupting them.

Alexis grinned, assuming it was Beckett.

"It's not Beckett. It's you're gram." Castle said, as he waved his cell phone in front of Alexis before answering.

"Hello mother. How much wine have we had this evening?" Castle answered.

"Richard, dear…I…" Martha went.

"Mom, you sound like you're in…" Castle turned to see the front door opening to the apartment, "the room." He hung up, smiling.

"Oh, you're home." Martha said, also hanging up.

"Am I suppose to be somewhere else?"

"Well I just thought…you know…" Martha was beating around the bush.

"Beckett is fine. Everyone else is too. We're good, it's like I never left." Castle said to his mother before she could ask.

"Dad, seriously? You missed Beckett, we're women we know."

"Okay first of all, you are not a woman…yet. You are still my little girl, and it's a school night so off to bed!"

"I'm studying. And since when have bedtimes ever been strict around here?"

"Since…" Castle tried to think, and he looked up trying to think.

"Darling, you know you can't keep running away from this. You have to talk to her." Martha comforted.

"I know." Castle said in a serious tone.

Martha started making herself a drink at the bar, and Castle went upstairs with Alexis.

"Dad, we haven't done this since I was thirteen." Alexis laughed. Castle was standing in front of her with a marker above her head, in her bedroom doorway. The last height measured was at 5'1".

"I know, but it's something to keep track of," Castle said as he drew a black line over Alexis' head, "and look at when you leave me for college soon."

"I'm still growing, so I guess I'll have to come back and visit from all the partying in college to keep up with our timeline of my growth." Alexis joked. Castle laughed, and then stopped.

"Your timeline?" Castle asked himself, now he was some place else.

"What dad?" Alexis asked, confused.

"I've got to go…talk to Beckett…night sweetie!" Castle kissed her head, and rushed towards the stairs.

_**Back at the precinct**_

Beckett was sitting on her desk, staring at her murder board still. It was organized and had everything but a suspect. Beckett furrowed her cute brow and bit her lip. She analyzed and perused the board over and over again. '_What am I missing?'_She thought. Just then footsteps approached her.

"Hey." A voice said. Beckett looked up.

"Hey, Castle, I thought you went home."Beckett said, perking up a bit. She was glad he came back. He changed into a black long sleeve shirt that complimented his manly chest and arms. Beckett couldn't help but check him out with a quick glance.

"I did. But something Alexis showed me made realize something. Maybe it wasn't a death threat." Castle said.

"Castle, the killer has all the dates lined up matching the dates that large amounts of cash were taken out of our victims bank account." Beckett protested, as she stood up pointing to the pictures.

"But it's not…" Castle stopped. Beckett looked at him.

"Not what?" Beckett asked.

"It's not right. Think about it, what killer takes his time to write down each and every date after they killed the person? If it was a threat it wouldn't been hidden. The killer left the body out in the open, knowing it would be found on a Monday morning in a car parked beside a street cleaning sign. The cleaners would see a man in the cab, motionless and unresponsive, which lead to us. If you're making a death threat, you want that person to know, before they were dead that they're going to be…dead." Castle said. Beckett creased her brow, thinking and making sense of what he said.

"Okay so it wasn't a threat, but what is it?" Beckett agreed. Castle sat down next to her, closer, than he did earlier. His arm touched hers and she felt her hairs raise on her arm.

"Davis knew he had only so much time before his 'final payment'. But he was rich, so why did he need payments?" Castle said. Beckett agreed with him and saw how this made sense. She had learned to open her eyes and view crime scenes differently, thanks to Castle. She always loved how he made sense of things, even if they didn't always make sense at first.

"So maybe Davis made it himself." Beckett said, she was facing Castle.

"Right, it wasn't a death threat. It was a…" Castle went.

"Timeline." They both said together. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"So Davis knew he was going to die." Beckett said, looking back the murder board.

"And so he kept track of every deposit he made to our killer, until his final payment."

"Okay... " Beckett started off.

"K. On the watch, did we find out who that K is on the engraving?" Castle asked, leaning forward towards Beckett.

"No, but Esposito found the name of an ex-girlfriend- Karen. We couldn't get a hold of her." Beckett said.

"Well maybe she's the one who got a hold of him." Castle added.

"Assuming she is our killer, what did he owe money to her for?" Beckett asked. Castle had nothing to add. They were stuck again, but had a little more than what they did five minutes ago. 


	11. Chapter 11: Nikki Heat

It was the weekend and the team was still looking into who their suspect could be. They still hadn't found this Karen. But it was Saturday, the night of the Book launch party.

Just like last year, the book launch party was crowded with people. The red carpet seemed to be longer than ever as Beckett strutted her way down in her high heels. There were a few men glancing her way and doing some double takes, but she didn't take notice. She wondered if Castle would even realize her presence with all of the chaos and then she looked down at herself at what she was wearing- he had too. After getting past a crowd of people a bunch of flashes came from many newspapers, magazines, and photographers. They were all yelling for her attention as she tried to force a slight smile, and tried to avoid them.

"Nikki Heat! Over here! Nikki!" they were yelling. Beckett was dying to yell, _'it's not Nikki Heat, its Kate Beckett!'_But she just kept walking. Beckett looked around for Castle, but didn't see him anywhere.

She saw all of the books stacked, neatly, on a few tables. Also big posters, like the ones she's seen all over the city, were framed and displayed. A woman, naked, lying across it- on a tan cover with the words **Naked Heat** printed underneath in big bold letters. She rolled her eyes, and blushed a little. It wasn't _her_ body on the cover, but it mine as well have.

"Yo, Beckett!" A voice yelled from the bar. It was Esposito, and he was raising his arm to get her attention. Kate was so thankful to see him, Ryan, and also Lanie. She made her way over through the crowd of people.

"Girl, look at you." Lanie said impressed, as she looked down at Beckett's black strapless _Herve Leger_ bandaged dress. It was fitted tight, but not too tight. It showed off the curves of her body perfectly, and went down just above her knees. She also had on a few silver bangle bracelets on her left arm, A silver ring on her right index finger, her silver designer high heels made her taller, and showed off her legs- not that the dress didn't help either. She had her hair down and wavy. It was long and her bangs were almost no longer bangs, since they had grown longer over the summer. She was, in Martha's words- 'simply stunning.'

"Nice dress Beckett." Ryan complimented. Him, Esposito, and even Lanie were looking her up and down.

"Yeah boss, you look…" Esposito went to say.

"Rick Castle! Castle! Over here!" the photographers started yelling. Beckett whipped her head around to see Castle, looking rather handsome in his black suit and white button-up shirt. His face was smiling for the cameras and he had Alexis on his arm. Beckett smiled slightly and felt her heart skip a beat, but then forgot her friends were right there, so she quick put on another face and turned back to them.

"So where's the captain?" Beckett asked, trying to change the subject of _'Castle'_ before it came up.

"Whoa girl slow down you just got here; there will be time for drinking." Lanie replied, smiling.

"I meant Montgomery…not _Morgan _Lanie." Beckett rolled her eyes and smiled.

"He's at a meeting tonight, with other squad captains." Esposito replied to Beckett. Beckett nodded. Then more shouts came from behind her, she turned again and saw what she least expected and most dreaded- Gina on Castle's arm. Beckett could barely breathe. _God where are all these feelings coming from? _She yelled in her head.

"Need a drink?" Lanie asked, as she waved the bartender over. Lanie could always tell when her friend was troubled.

"Make it two." Beckett said, as she sighed and turned around. Beckett watched as Esposito flirted with a woman who looked like a reporter. She shook her head. Ryan was on his cell phone, with Jenny, Beckett guessed.

"Here drink this." Lanie ordered. Beckett sipped, but Lanie lifted Beckett's hand higher so that she would down it. Beckett put the glass down hard on the bar, and squinted her eyes.

"Oh God! What the hell was that?" Beckett asked, as she tried to forget the strong taste that burned her mouth.

"And now another." Lanie forced the second shot on her friend. Beckett downed the drink again, made the same face and then asked for a water from the bartender.

"Lanie I have work tomorrow," Beckett continued, "or any time a body drops."

"The body ain't going no-where. But Castle is if you don't open your mouth and let out what you've been keeping in for so long." Lanie snapped back. Beckett had nothing to say, and if she did then she would've been interrupted by the person who came up behind her.

"Detective Beckett?" a woman's voice asked. Beckett turned around to face Castle's ex-wife, Gina.

"A…hello. Gina, right?" Beckett asked, even though she knew her name. Beckett felt a bit uncomfortable, and Lanie only added to it when she decided to leave them alone.

"Hey girl, I'm gonna head over to that eye-candy… I'll be back." Lanie said, as she let go of Beckett's arm.

"Lanie!" Beckett yelled in a whisper of plea. But Lanie got lost in the crowd, and Beckett turned back to Gina who was smiling. Beckett smiled, awkwardly.

"I must say, I wouldn't be able to figure you for a cop in that Detective." Gina said, as she looked Beckett up and down with a glance. Beckett liked that Gina could see Beckett like this- she hoped it made her nervous.

"A girl's gotta let her hair down every now and then, even a cop." Beckett replied with a smile. '_God that's something Castle would say,' _Beckett thought. Gina raised her champagne glass and sipped it.

Gina looked over behind Beckett's shoulder and nodded her head towards Castle across the room.

"I don't know how you can put up with him every day." Gina exclaimed. Beckett turned around and looked at Castle. He was interviewing with a writer from Cosmo. It wouldn't be too long until the writer would be over for Beckett, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Well seeing as how you two were married…" Beckett went, but Gina cut her off.

"Ugh, such a long time ago. And he's gotten more like a little boy ever since we divorced." Gina laughed.

"Well…I manage." Beckett smiled, as she looked over at Castle. Gina looked at the detective and sensed something.

"I'm surprised this book even got finished. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy getting him to focus on those last few chapters - but I managed." Gina said as she winked. Beckett felt her heart sink for what seemed like the twentieth time that week.

"Yeah, well, Castle can be boyish. But he's a great partner, and very helpful…in many ways." Beckett replied with a smirk in her eyes and smile. If Gina was going to play dirty, then so was she. She couldn't believe she just said that, but she was glad she did. Lanie must've gave her the remedy she needed.

"Will you excuse me?"Gina said, as she set down her now empty glass. Beckett smiled and nodded. Gina disappeared quicker than Lanie did, through the crowd.

"Okay, what was that about?" Lanie asked, as she came up behind Beckett.

"Just a friendly chat." Beckett said, innocently with a smile.

"Mmm hmm…" Lanie hummed with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12: The Real Nikki Heat

_**Okay guys, I apologize for the wait again. Been busy and just started school. But I finally found time to write up this chapter. I enjoyed writing this one. **__**SLIGHT SPOILER:**__** The dedication is the actual dedication in the Naked Heat book, saw it online. So thought I would play that into my story. Thank you sooo much for reading and for all the feedback! -Ash **___

Beckett walked over to the table stacked with books. All the covers were a faded brown with a naked silhouette of a woman, Nikki Heat, laying down and _**Richard Castle**_ printed write above her. She didn't like the cover, but it wouldn't be _Castle_ if Nikki wasn't naked. She wondered where he was in the room, as she stood in front of the tall cardboard figure of him. He was wearing a black suit with a light purple shirt, holding a Naked Heat book. Beckett looked away and back at the books, she picked one up and opened it. She flipped to the fourth page and read:

_**To the real Nikki Heat,**_

_**With gratitude.**_

Kate smiled slightly, but then furrowed her brow. It was different from last year's, _**"to the extraordinary KB…"**_ But she remembered being told once by Kyra, that Castle only dedicates his books to people he _really_ cares about. She read his words on the page three more times until she felt someone looking at her. She looked up from the book and saw the real Castle, smiling and standing a few feet away.

"If you would dress like that every day, it would work for the both of us." Castle said, walking towards her. Beckett could feel her heart beating and a warm feeling in her face.

"And why is that Castle?" Beckett smiled. She could feel something witty was about to come out of his mouth.

"Because you love quiet and I would always be speechless." Castle said smiling and looking her up and down. Beckett smiled and rolled her eyes. There was definitely heat between them, they both felt something. Maybe it was because the words _**Naked Heat**_ was displayed all around them.

"The dedication, thank you Castle." Beckett couldn't think. Castle only smiled at her and nodded. They were both quiet and just looking at each other, forgetting everyone else in the loud room was even there. His eyes were so easy to look into you, a nice blue color. And hers were as well, they brown at times and then other times they showed a shade of green in them.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Castle asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh no I'm.. ." Beckett looked over at Lanie by the bar who was watching with a look of get on with it, "actually yeah- a drink would be great."

Castle smiled and turned away towards the bar. Beckett let out a breath and turned back to the stack of **Naked Heat** books, placing the one in her hands down next to a cardboard cut-out of the man himself- Richard Castle. She felt nervous even around the cardboard cut-out of him. Just then a photographer and reporter came over.

"Nikki, can we get a shot?"

"Oh, um…sure. And it's Ka…" Beckett tried to correct him.

"Great! Okay, stand right over…here…perfect." The reporter said positioning Beckett next to the Rick Castle cardboard cut-out. Beckett felt uncomfortable having her picture taken, but there was no way out.

"Alright hun, now turn slightly to your left and smile." The photographer directed. She did what he said and the first flash went off. Then before she knew it, two more photographers came over and joined in. _Great!_ She thought in her head. Flash after flash went off.

"Excuse me gentlemen." A voice said. It was Castle making his way through the paparazzi and reporters. He had two martinis in his hands.

"Oh Richard Castle! Perfect, here stand right next to Nikki." The one man said, excitedly.

"Actually, it's Kate and I think that's enough pictures for now. Later." Castle said with a charming smile, the photographers all respected his wishes and disappeared into the crowd.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you're hogging all the spotlight Detective Beckett." Castle smirked. Beckett smiled, and rolled her eyes. She was so relieved that he had come over and shooed them away.

"Sorry about all that, comes with…" Castle went, but Beckett finished for him.

"Being your _muse_, I know. Thanks for getting rid of them." Beckett smiled. Castle still couldn't get over her standing there in that dress, she was always attractive to him.

"Here," Castle said handing her a martini, "and it's not a 2 pumps of sugar free caramel latte, so take it…" Beckett took the drink and practically downed it in front of him. Castle watched her glass go from her lips and then away, he was surprised and finished, "…easy."

"What? I'm off duty Castle." Beckett said, as he stared at her amazed.

"I like the off-duty you." Castle replied, they both smiled and Beckett let out a small laugh.

From across the room they were being watched by a woman. She watched as the two of them laughed and smiled. The detective just downed a drink and smiled at Castle. He seemed so at ease, and happy. He hadn't taken his off her since he went over there- nor did she off of him. Gina sipped her champagne, and felt jealous. She could see why he left the Hamptons early, and it was because of who was standing thirty feet away with Castle.


	13. Chapter 13: Coffee or something?

_**Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Love feedback guys **____** Ash**_

It was almost ten o'clock and the party was still going. People were talking, photographers were still taking pictures, and reporters were still trying to get a sit down with Beckett and Castle. Beckett was with Lanie and Esposito now, Ryan had left for a date night with his girlfriend.

"So what did you and Castle talk about?" Esposito asked, but it felt more like a teasing question.

"The book." Beckett replied.

"That's all?" Lanie asked in a disappointed tone. Beckett furrowed her brow and looked at her two friends in disbelief of their attempt to interrogate answers out of her.

"Yes, Lanie- _that's_ _all_." Beckett said.

"Well, I gotta get going. I've got work tomorrow early in the morning, because some people like to get me out of bed on a Sunday morning to come into work." Esposito said, directing it towards Beckett. She just smiled.

"Yeah I should get going too. Share a cab?" Lanie asked Esposito. He nodded and smiled, the two of them said goodbye to Beckett and left. Beckett was now standing alone at the bar. _How single is this?_ Beckett thought to herself. Just then she looked up and saw Castle standing with Gina, getting their picture taken again next to the tower of books stacked on the table. His agent was also standing next them as well.

"You know they aren't together." A woman's voice said next to Beckett.

"A…Martha, hi. I'm sorry who?" Beckett said, trying to play dumb. Martha was in a dark purple dress, with some lace on it.

"Oh please, sweetie, I may have had a few too many martinis, but I can still see it. And you know what _**it**_ is dear." Martha implied, raising her half-drunken glass towards Castle. Beckett didn't realize how obvious she had made it, she was slightly embarrassed. Martha just smiled and then saw someone she knew, and walked away. Beckett took her words and thought about them. She looked back up at Castle and Gina. It was a bit unbearable to watch him smiling for the cameras with her, so Beckett thought it was the perfect time to leave. She sipped the rest of her drink and headed towards the doorway out.

Moments before, Castle was standing with Gina and his agent.

"You seem to be pretty happy Richard." Gina said through her teeth, as she smiled at the cameras.

"Should I not be?" Castle asked, finding her remark a bit stupid.

"Well, it took all summer for you to finish the book and you were always so depressing around the house in the Hamptons, until…" Gina nodded over towards Beckett, who was talking to Martha. Castle looked and then looked down. Gina had figured it out, not that it mattered to him. Castle still hadn't told anyone the truth about what had happened at the Hamptons. He lied and said Gina had left him, that wasn't the whole story. Just then Castle looked back up and saw Beckett heading towards the doorway to leave.

"Beckett!" Castle yelled, as he walked away from Gina, at a fast pace through the crowd of people.

Beckett had come like she said she would. She made her appearance. She was exiting out the main doors onto street. She looked on the street for any sign of a cab.

"Beckett. Kate!" Castle yelled over to her, she whipped her head around to see a panting Castle running towards her.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Beckett asked, shocked.

"I…just…you…where are you going?" Castle panted.

"I'm just heading home."

"Well here, let me at least give you a lift home."

"Oh you don't have…"

"You're using my car, no argument. It's late, no cabs are around right now. And I imagine you don't have your gun on you to be walking these streets alone late at night." Castle protested.

"What makes you think I don't have my gun?" Beckett asked. Castle's raised an eyebrow. He looked at her up and down, and found it impossible for her to hiding a gun under that slim fit dress.

Castle's driver pulled up and Castle signaled for him to stay in the car. Castle walked over to the black car door and opened it for Beckett. She hesitated for a moment, but decided to take him up on his offer and just use his car to get home. She walked towards him and put one of her long legs into the car, but stopped when she saw Castle step next to her- as if he was also getting in.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"Coming with you. This is _**my**_ car."

"Um, and this is _**your**_ party. Don't you think it's kind of rude to just leave?" Beckett asked. Just then a flash went off, it was another paparazzi. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"There are so many Rick Castle cardboard cut outs all over the room, no one will barely notice I'm gone."

"I think they'll notice the lack of wittiness in the room." Beckett joked. Castle gave her look of 'haha, very funny.'

They pulled up to Kate's apartment building. Castle hadn't been to her new place yet. It was a tall apartment building, about eight floors. The driver opened the car door on Beckett's side and she stepped out, Castle followed. He told the driver to wait a moment in the car. Beckett turned around to Castle.

"So." Castle said.

"So." She repeated.

Castle headed towards the door of her building and Beckett followed, slowly. She took out her keys out of her clutch and put them into the door. Castle stood right behind her, she could feel his warmth coming up onto her back. He could smell her perfume drifiting up into the wind, he inhaled deeply, but quietly. The two of them were noticing things about each other except for the fact that they were noticing each other. Beckett turned the door knob and stepped up onto the step, she turned around to see Castle not too far behind.

"Thank you, for the ride Castle." Beckett said, smiling. Castle smiled at her.

"Did you wanna come up, for coffee or something?" Beckett asked, awkwardly. She felt weird, like this was the end of a date.

"Coffee sure, but define _**something**_ first before I make my choice." Castle replied, grinning.


	14. Chapter 14: Bestsellers and Wine

_**Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! I try to respond as much as I can, but been pretty busy with classes. This chapter is very short, sorry! The next chapter will be longer, just thought I'd at least give you this for now while I tweek the next part in Beckett's apartment. -Ash**_

Beckett's new apartment was about the same size as her last. She had new furniture, they were cool colors of blues and brown. The couch was tan with a blanket over it. There was a rustic looking chest that was used as her coffee table, with books and candles on it. There were built in white shelves in her living room walls, they were filled with books and pictures displayed on them. The floors were a dark wood, and a big tan area rug laid underneath the couch and two arm chairs. Castle admired the new apartment and took off his blazer, laying it on one of the armchairs. Beckett walked into the kitchen and Castle followed.

"You can help yourself to anything." Beckett offered.

"Looks like you've retired from take-out." Castle smiled, impressed by the food in the fridge. Unlike her last apartment, Beckett had only a tower of take-out boxes. But there was actual food in the fridge now.

"Oh I'm always up for take-out, Castle. I've had a lot of spare time to cook at home though. Are you hungry?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm actually really…" Castle spotted a bottle in a glass cabinet and picked it up, "thirsty." Castle raised an eyebrow and looked at Beckett. He was holding a bottle of red wine. Beckett smiled.

"So I'm guessing you won't be drinking coffee." Beckett joked, as she put the ground coffee bag back into the cabinet. He smiled back. Beckett took out two wine glasses and began to pour the wine. Castle went back into the living room to be nosy. A part of him felt bad that she had to move, since her last apartment was blown up because of his book.

"So have you started reading my book? I sent you a copy of my manuscript two weeks ago." Castle asked, breaking the silence.

"Um…no sorry I haven't had time. But I plan on reading it as soon as work slows down." Beckett lied. She had read the first three chapters. She found it hard to put down, but also harder to read since Castle wasn't around.

"I would believe you, but your job doesn't exactly 'slow down'." Castle replied. Beckett shook her head and picked up the wine glasses. She walked into her small dimly lit dining room and saw no sign of him.

"Castle?"

"A-ha! Your very own shrine of all things Rick Castle." Castle gleamed. _Oh crap! _Beckett thought. She peeked her head around the doorway and into the living room where she found Castle starring and grinning at the shelf of all his novels. She never displayed them in her old apartment, but her new place had shelves built into the walls- so she put them up. Beckett blushed and hurried over, Castle turned to her and grinned.

"First of all, it is not a shrine. And second, your books are not the only ones on the shelves Castle." Beckett pointed out. There were a lot of other books on the shelf, but the fact that Castle's were up there too made it more fun for Castle.

"But they have a shelf to themselves…all twenty-six bestsellers…" Castle teased. Beckett blushed, and was unsure of what to say to get herself out of this one. She stepped in front of him to block the book shelf from him. Castle was smiling by the way she was acting, he found it cute.

"Drink your wine." Beckett interrupted. She held out his glass for him to take. Castle smiled, and took the drink from her. He loved cornering her like that.

_**Thank you guys! Hoping to put up the final chapters by Sunday night or Monday morning. I may finish this story, but then continue it in another story…we will see! **___


	15. Chapter 15: What the heart wants

_**Thank you so much to all my readers! You're feedback means a lot to me **____** Here's the next part!**_

"Looks like we need another bottle." Castle laughed, placing his glass down. They had drunk the whole bottle of wine together. Their glasses were empty. Beckett smirked.

"I think that's enough wine for tonight. I don't want to send you home _drunk_ Castle." Beckett smiled. Castle gave her a flirty look. She looked at his blue eyes and her heart melted. They were both sitting on her couch with a small space between them. Beckett had her legs crossed, and Castle looked relaxed on his side.

"Then don't send me home." Castle smiled. Beckett looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. Castle moved over, making the space between disappear. Beckett looked at his eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. Castle loved when she'd do that. It was cute and sexy. He could smell her perfume, and it gave him the goose bumps. His heart was beating fast, as was hers. The only thing between them now was heat.

"This feels familiar." Beckett smirked.

"Read it in a book?" Castle asked, smirking. He was referring to Heat Wave's Rook and Nikki sitting on the couch drinking tequila.

"Yes actually." Beckett replied.

"What happens next?" Castle said, looking at her lips.

"You tell me." Beckett replied in a sexy tone, she did that cute eye trick again and looked at his lips then back at his eyes. Castle was taken back, and gave her the same look he gave her when she once told him about custom made handcuffs.

Just then a cell phone rang on the table. Interrupting them. They both drifted away from each other and snapped out of their gaze. Beckett grabbed the phone. Castle watched her, but then had a look of _oh crap _on his face.

"Wait, Beck…" Castle tried to grab the phone from her.

"Beckett." She answered. Then her eyes opened wide. And she turned to Castle, he had look of horror.

"It's for you…" Beckett whispered, handing him _his_ cell phone.

"Hello?" Castle answered, squinting his eyes.

"Well, I was going to ask where the hell you were, but I think my question was just answered." Gina said on the other line. Castle winced.

"Uh yeah, I was just taking Detective Beckett home."

"Aren't you a gentleman? I didn't realize that it took two and a half hours to take someone home. Richard the party is over, and I've been making up excuses for your absence. But I would love to know the excuse for why you're with her this late?"

"Gina, nothing is going on. I just was taking a friend home and I haven't seen her- just catching up."

"You need to make up your mind Richard. We had all summer, and then you just up and left me like you did tonight."

"You weren't my date tonight. And…" Castle pressed his touch phone so close to his ear, that he hit the speaker phone button by accident.

"I know that. You never explained to me why you left the Hamptons a month ago and came back to the city. But I have it figured out now, it's fine Richard. I'll just be your publisher and you can just be the pain the ass ex-husband. I have to go, we'll talk next week." She hung up. Castle was so into the argument that he didn't pick up on his phone being on speaker that whole time. Then he hung up his phone, and looked up at Beckett.

"A month ago?" Beckett asked.

"What?"

"You told me that you came back two weeks ago, why did you lie?"

"I…"

"You made it sound like things were great between you and your ex-wife this whole time. Why didn't you call?" Beckett asked. Beckett already knew about Gina and him not being together, thanks to Martha at the party. But she was going to let Castle tell her if he wanted.

Castle wasn't sure if he should tell her. He didn't call her when he came back because he was finishing his book and also didn't want to interfere with her and Demming. But after weeks of waiting around in his loft, he decided to go back to what he missed.

"It's okay Castle, you don't have to explain." Beckett said in an upset voice, she tried to make it seem like she didn't care. She stood up from the couch, and straightened out her dress.

"I want too." Castle defended, as he stood up too.

"It's late, we have a case to work on tomorrow morning." Beckett said, ignoring him. She walked over to the door and opened it. Castle didn't understand why she was upset about him not telling her about Gina.

"Beck…" he protested.

"Castle." Beckett said in a tone that meant _please just stop_. Castle let out a breath and nodded, he picked up his jacket of her chair and went towards the open door.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, as he turned back to her. Beckett nodded and smiled slightly.

The door shut behind him. Beckett leaned against it and had the same look as she did when she saw Castle walk away a few months ago with Gina. On the other side of the door, was a very confused writer- he held up his hand as if he was about to knock, but then put it down.

Neither one of them knew how the other felt. Neither one of them knew that their heart was wanting one thing.

Each other.

_**Thanks for reading! I love feedback guys **____** And I know you probably hate that interruption from stupid Gina, but I had to make it that way for what's to come will make up for it. After watching the finale and seeing how upset Beckett was with Castle, I thought I would have that included here. **_


	16. Chapter 16: Motive

Castle walked into the precinct with two coffees in his hand. He walked past a few officers and smiled. He saw Beckett sitting at her desk on the phone. She was wearing a dark three-quartered sleeved blouse, a white scarf, and dark denim jeans- with heels.

"Alright, thanks." Beckett hung up. Castle set down the coffees and sat in his usual seat.

"Good morning." Castle smiled, sipping his coffee.

"Morning." Beckett said as she grabbed her coffee and sipped it. She continued to look at her paperwork in front of her with a creased brow. Castle could tell she was just pretending and he was dying to explain himself.

"Beckett, look I'm sorry. I couldn't…I just…"

"Uniforms are bringing Karen Wright up here now, they found her when she was on her way to Davis' apartment." Beckett said, ignoring him.

"Oh c'mon, you can't be mad at me." Castle pleaded, and Beckett gave him a glare. Castle jumped back in his seat.

"Okay, maybe you can." Castle replied.

Just then uniforms brought Karen Wright up and they walked her into the interrogation room. Beckett stood up and grabbed her files.

"Coming? Or should I wait for you to call me?" Beckett asked. Castle sighed and stood up. He extended his arm allowing her to go first. They entered the room and Castle sat down in the chair across from a worried Karen Wright. Beckett closed the door and set the files down on the cold table. She sat down next to Castle.

"Miss Wright, I'm detective Beckett- this is Richard Castle. I have some questions about…" Beckett went.

"Why am I here?" Karen demanded.

"Miss. Wright, is there anyone that you can think of that would want to hurt Scottie?" Beckett asked in a soft tone.

"No. I… mean yeah he had problems with gambling and wasn't the most social guy, but he was a great guy. I have no idea who would want to hurt him. It's been four years though, detective, so he could've changed since then."

"The two of you were pretty close." Castle assumed.

"Yes, we were. We were co-workers and always worked together on projects. He is..." Karen paused, "was smart. And working together was what led to our friendship, which…" She started to cry, Beckett felt for her.

"Led to your relationship." Castle finished for her. Beckett looked over at Castle, he sounded as if he understood where Karen was coming from.

"I wouldn't say that. He was witty and charming- most people didn't get to know that side of him. But he was." Karen smiled. Castle and Beckett smiled back at her, to comfort her words.

"You fell in love." Beckett assumed.

"Yeah, I did." Karen agreed, nodding.

"We found this on Scottie, do you recognize it?" Beckett asked, as she took out a picture of the watch.

"Yes, he wore that all the time. I gave it to him for his birthday one year, because he was always running late."

"But what happened with your relationship?" Castle asked.

"Nothing. I never said anything to him, I wish I had. But he never seemed to have felt the same, so I had to move on. I couldn't just wait around. That's when I met Mark, my fiancé. He worked in Chicago, so after two years of long distance, I finally gave up my job and life here and moved in with him."

"Did you ever tell Mark about Scottie?" Beckett asked.

"No. Well only recently, when I found out he…" Karen stopped talking, and had a look on her face as if she was remembering something.

"He what?" Beckett asked.

"Scottie called me last week, and Mark picked up. He was really upset that a man he didn't know was calling my cell phone. Mark got angry, and jealous…but he wouldn't." Karen said, but even she realized it might be possible.

"What did Scottie say on the phone?" Castle asked.

"Mark didn't say."

"Karen, we need to know where Mark was Sunday night." Beckett said.

"I don't know. You can't think that Mark would kill Scottie over a stupid phone call to me. That's ridiculous!" she yelled.

"No, that's motive." Beckett said, standing up.


End file.
